Midnight Mistletoe Madness
by DarkAngel26
Summary: This is not a christmas story and please dont flame me please it is getting iterestion please read


Midnight Mistletoe Madness  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own hey Arnold k  
  
Ok this has nuttin to do with Christmas. I promise.  
  
Chapter 1- My God Arnold don't drool on my skirt  
  
The gang had just walked in to class and Mr. Simmons was perkier than ever he said, "here at PS 18 we have our first annual Midnight dance party." Every one was saying 'cool' and all. Then Mr. Simmons said "They are gonna have heart things on the ceiling its like a mistletoe but it's a heart." Every one said "awww." Mr. Simmons said "it begins @ 9 pm and ends at 3 am." Every one said "Rock on." "And at midnight who every your dancing with you gotta get under a heart and kiss for a minute." 'Cool' was the word every one was saying around the room only Helga and Arnold both were not say ne thing about it. Then Helga went to Arnold and said "ummm, uh, Aarnoolddd umm will you um go to the dance with me since I know ummm for sure no one will ask me." Arnold said, "Helga I 'm a bit shocked but I'll go with you besides no one will ask me." Helga said, "I'm only doing it because I'm desperate." Arnold said, "Pick you up at nine o'clock k." "K." was all Helga said and she went back to her seat. Mr. Simmons said "everyone dress in the specialessed dress or outfit you have." And he also added "See you tonight." Helga said, " Damn I got to go home and get a sexy out fit on." It was already four-thirty when Helga got home cause she walked. She went to her closet and said "I want my pink and yellow plaid skirt with my pink and yellow shirt. Cause you can tie it in place behind my neck." She found her outfit and it was now 5:15 PM. She took a long shower till 6:00 Pm. She then got out of they shower and blow-dried her hair she left it down and curled certain pieces. She asked Miriam if she could barrow her make up. And Miriam was in her daze so she said yes with out all the questions. She found the pink ice shadow and put it on and she put pink wet shine diamonds on she painted her fingers yellow and she put on her mothers ring with pink and yellow diamonds in it. It's a family pass down tradition. Olga was suppose to get it put she did not want it so its mine and Miriam's. She had to put on her pink thick high hills and then she looked in the mirror and she said "wow." By that time it was 7:58. When her dad said "Olga, your friend Alfred is here." "Its Helga dad and his name is Arnold now move." Big bob said, "Young lady you look like a damn slut." Helga said, "Screw you. Bye."  
  
  
  
Arnold said, "Helga you look beautiful." Helga said "Thanks you look pretty handsome your self." Her heart was hurting because of her heart beating so fast. Helga said, "You weren't suppose to pick me up at nine wasn't you. Arnold said, "Yea but I was wanting to walk in the park and listen to the waves of the lake and now is the perfect time." Helga was blushing as she said "Arnold umm you grandpa is gonna drive us right? "Yea." He said. Arnold also said "my grandpa has a cd player that I'm gonna take down with us to the lake." "Arnold let me get my cds. K" Helga said. "Alright." Arnold said. She went in the house and ran up stairs and got her cds. She ran down and ran out the door and Arnold was in the car so she got in.  
  
"Grandpa meet Helga Pataki." Grandpa said "She's Cute. Arnold Hold on to the gurl."he said that just to embarrass Arnold. Helga and Arnold both blushed tons of reds. Grandpa said to himself "I'm such a while old coot." He Grandpa's Packard had a cd player and grandpa said "Helga do you want to listen to a cd." "Yes!" She exclaimed she handed him the dream street cd. "Could you play #3, #8, and #12 please." Helga said sweetly. Grandpa said "Yes sweety."  
  
Ok I'm putting the lyrics to these three songs.  
  
He put it on #3 and  
  
She started to sing so beautifully these lyrics.  
  
  
  
Can you hear the music playing?  
  
Can you feel the rhythm swaying?  
  
This is the sound of dreams come true  
  
And I can promise you that  
  
You are the one and only  
  
And I'm the lost and lonely  
  
We are the perfect dream come true  
  
And I can promise you that  
  
I hear a silly love song in my heart  
  
It happens every time when I see you  
  
It happens every time when I think of you  
  
It happens every time  
  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
  
Baby down on dream street  
  
Let me take you by the hand and  
  
Walk you down the milky way  
  
'Cause you make me feel I'm so alive  
  
Though I promise baby  
  
I hear a silly love song in my heart  
  
It happens every time when I see you  
  
It happens every time when I think of you  
  
It happens every time  
  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
  
Oh baby down on dream street  
  
It happens every time, it happens every time  
  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
  
Down on dream street  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
There's angels all around  
  
Singing a love song  
  
You know it happends every time..(aah aah aah aah)  
  
When I think of you  
  
Oh it happens every time (aah aah aah aah)  
  
Ooh-ooh-ooh...oh-oh-oh  
  
It happens every time when I see you  
  
It happens every time when I think of you  
  
It happens every time  
  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
  
Down on dream street  
  
It happens every time...(Baby, oh oh)  
  
It happens every time  
  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
  
Down on dream street. Arnold said "Helga you sign beautifully." Helga blushes but said "thank you." Then grandpa put it on #8 then she started to sing to that  
  
Here are the lyrics.  
  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
  
It's just a matter of time  
  
Yeah...Ooh ooh ooh...  
  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
  
It's just a matter of time  
  
I know you want to make things right  
  
To move ahead, find a way to win the fight  
  
And though it's hard to keep the faith  
  
We'll make it through if we take it day by day  
  
They say that all good things  
  
Will come to those who wait  
  
And if we believe in each other (Believe in each other)  
  
I know we can make it together (Ooh ooh...)  
  
Baby it's just a matter of time  
  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
  
Let it flow, and I know that we'll find  
  
It's just a matter of time  
  
When you feel down and out of touch  
  
And no-one's there, no-one's there to lift you up  
  
Life's not as bad as it may seem  
  
Just hold on tight and never lose sight of your dreams  
  
They say that all good thins will come to those who wait (ooh)  
  
and if we believe in each other (Believe in each other)  
  
I know we can make it together (Ooh ooh...)  
  
Baby it's just a matter of time  
  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
  
Let it flow, and I know that we'll find  
  
It's just a matter of time  
  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
  
It's just a matter of time  
  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
  
It's just a matter of time  
  
And if we ever lose our way (ever lose our way...)  
  
I know we can find a brighter day (find a brighter day...)  
  
There is no mountain (no mountain) we can't climb (ooh ooh...)  
  
It's just a matter of time  
  
Baby it's just a matter of time  
  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright (alright)  
  
Let it flow (oh oh oh) and I know we can make it together  
  
'Cause baby it's just a matter of time (Woh oh)  
  
If we can take it slow (Take it slow) Everything will be alright  
  
Let it flow (Woh oh oh)  
  
And I know that we'll find it's just a matter of time  
  
I know that we'll find it's just a matter of time  
  
  
  
  
  
Arnold was speechless grandapa put it on #12 for her and she said beautifully  
  
These's words  
  
  
  
Woh-Woh-Oh........Yeah-Yeah........Well  
  
,wellL.......Oh-oh-oh.......  
  
I just don't understand  
  
Can't help the way I feel  
  
It's crazy but it's true, ooh-ooh  
  
'Cause when you touch my hand  
  
I know this feeling's real  
  
Tell me, are you feeling it too?  
  
I know you're scared to show you care  
  
Just let me show you how (show you how)  
  
Can't you see what you mean to me?  
  
You're all I need right now  
  
I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-eah  
  
Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well, alright  
  
Can't say I know for sure  
  
Can't say we'll never part  
  
Never gonna let you go, ooh ooh  
  
You've heard it all before  
  
But listen to your heart  
  
Give me all you've got, and more  
  
Just hold me now and say you'll stay  
  
Be mine tonight, and then..... (Tonight, and then....)  
  
Say you'll never go away  
  
This night will never end  
  
I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-eah  
  
Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well, alright  
  
I wanna get together with you (with you)  
  
Ooh, with every beat of my heart (every beat of my heart)  
  
I'm on fire, what can I do?  
  
I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-eah  
  
Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well  
  
I just want someone to hold me tonight...... Woh-oh, yeah-eah  
  
Oh..... Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well  
  
I just want someone to hold me tonight, yeah-eah, yeah-eah  
  
Somebody holding me (Hoh-oh)  
  
Somebody loving me  
  
Woh yeah....... (Somebody who's holding me tight)  
  
Somebody holding me (Hoh-oh)  
  
Somebody loving me  
  
Woh yeah.......  
  
I just want someone to hold me tonight  
  
  
  
The song ended as they got out and went to walk. 


End file.
